


The Protector, The Spider, and The Cat

by littlesolo



Category: Gotham (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 10:45:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2385530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesolo/pseuds/littlesolo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>SHIELD had fallen and things are going to get much worse before they get better.  Which is how Maria and Natasha end up crossing paths with young Selina Kyle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Even though SHIELD didn’t exist anymore, Maria was still able to spot individuals with potential. She’d first spotted the girl in the courtroom, watching Natasha testify and then again as she did later. She had held back a smirk as the girl had rolled her eyes at the Generals and politicians. It was why Maria didn’t go stop her when she pushed past some of the Congressmen on her way outside. She made a point of protecting her purse though.  

She mentioned the girl to Natasha and they both kept an eye out for here. Maria caught her eye one day as she was escaping from something with a quart of milk. The girl skidded to stop, recognizing her from the hearings. Maria cocked her head towards the fire escape and went about her way. She barely heard a sound as the girl fled. As Maria had known, things were getting worse before they got better. HYDRA was taking control and getting rid of most major gangs and making use of their resources. People with abilities were being sought after or outright hunted. The children were even more at risk if they began to show gifts and even if they didn’t the homeless children were being taken from streets all over the world to be used as test subjects.  

It was all of the nightmares that had once kept Maria up at night and she had fought so hard against coming true all at once. At the very least she could do what she could to keep the girl safe. Both she and Natasha encountered her numerous times, never exchanging more than a glance. Still, there was a shared understanding in that glance.  

At a HYDRA incident, Maria spotted the girl at the edge of the scene. Using her SHIELD skills to sneak up behind the girl was yet another reminder of how far she had fallen. Escorting her by the shoulders, she led her to a diner where they were soon joined by Natasha.  

"So what do we call you?" asked Maria as they dug into their pancakes.  

"You mean what’s my name?" asked the girl, making her snarky tone clear.  

"Would you tell us your real name?" asked Natasha, picking at her fruit.  

"No."  

"So, I’ll ask again, what do we call you" said Maria. The girl sat back and evaluated them with a critical eye.  

"Cat."  


	2. Chapter 2

Cat had followed the SHIELD hearings. Mostly because with so many big fish in one place, it was a good place to sharpen her skills as well as a bunch of easy marks all in one place. The brunette with blue eyes used to be in charge from what it sounded like. All the suits kept asking her and the red head questions but they just looked really bored the whole time. She knew the red head was the Black Widow and it was pretty cool to see her in person, she'd admit that, but the rest of her team didn't show up and that was really shitty of them if you asked her.  

She'd patrolled the area a hundred times, the cop was supposed to be gone for another three minutes! They must have doubled up because of all of the press and stuff. Geez, she nearly walked right into his beer gut! Cat made an abrupt 180 with the quart of milk still tight in her hand. Ducking into an alley she knew had a fire escape, she nearly ran right into the blue eyed lady from the court room. Cat skidded to a stop, not knowing what to expect. I mean the woman used to work at SHIELD and be pretty important! Wearing a suit made her seem even more threatening for some reason. But the lady just nodded towards the fire escape. Cat hadn't expected that, but wasn't going to question it. The whole encounter lasted seconds, but she made a note of it in case she ever got the chance to return the favor.  

She spotted them a few more times, Blue Eyes and and the red head. She also saw them a few times together. She wasn't sure what to make of it when she saw them going into Fish Mooney's night club. That's were the seriously evil and crooked people went, and she didn't peg them that way. No matter what the news or papers said.  

* * *

There was some kind of crime scene down at the plaza. Hoping that it didn't involve anyone she knew, Cat went to check it out. Some freaks named HYDRA were taking credit and Cat didn't know the poor sap, but a black puddle was still an awful way to die. She'd have to be extra careful from now on. She'd just had that thought when a set of firm but gentle hands settled on her shoulders.  

"Relax, take it easy. Let me treat you to a meal, hmm?" Cat turned here head and looked up to see Blue Eyes guiding her to the diner.  

She gave them her name. Not her real name, she wasn't that stupid, but it wasn't something she gave away easily. They bought her a full breakfast, and she had to keep reminding herself not to eat too fast or she'd throw it all up and it be a waste.

Blue Eyes was Maria Hill and Red was Natasha Romanoff but she had a hard time saying her last name at first. They offered her a place to get clean and a warm bed, but Cat wasn't taking them up on it. Not yet at least. Pancakes, eggs, and bacon bought some good will and a bit of trust but until she knew why they were spending time at Fish's club, she wasn't playing sleepover.

Still, she had the same vibe about them she did when it came to Detective Gordon and the way things were going lately, she needed people she could trust.


End file.
